bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradly Party Wii 2
Bradly Party Wii 2 is the twelfth game in the including. It was announced in the Nintendo E3 Conference 2011. It is the second and most recent Bradly Party game for the Wii. Story On a night outside of no. Bradly and his friends came to watch the Mini Stars in the sky. As Bradly peers though the telescope, he notices that the stars suddenly begin to get sucked through a vortex. It is then revealed to be Bowser and Bowser Jr. on a spacecraft, who are using a vacuum-like machine to suck the stars in the sky. Upon witnessing this, Bradly and the gang set out to defeat them and save the Mini Stars. After they start their journey, Tiki Goon and Luma are seen coming out of the woods and start following them, as part of Bowser's plan. Gameplay A new form of gameplay was introduced in this game, retiring the old format seen in the prior eight titles: players move all at once through the board in a vehicle (a car in Toad Road, a magic carpet in Boo's Horror Castle and a legged machine in Bob-omb Factory, for example). Instead of trying to collect coins to buy stars, players receive Mini Stars if they pass by them. New minigame types are introduced in the Mario Party series, one example being 2 vs. 1 minigames against Bowser Jr. Players must try to avoid Mini Ztars, which deduct their current amount of Mini Stars. In this game, the minigames don't appear after every four turns, but only when a player ends up on any of the spaces that triggers a minigame. Also, when receiving dice blocks, a minigame might pop up after as well. Unlike previous Bradly Party games, where often only the winner mattered, all minigames are ranked from first to last place and generally all players receive Mini Stars, although the winning player earns the most. Modes Bradly Party Wii has 5 modes in all. They are: *Party Mode *Solo Mode *Minigame Mode *Extras Mode *Museum Minigame Mode Blue Toad is the host of Minigame Mode. *'Free Play': In the Free Play mode, the players can play unlocked minigames freely. *Step It Up: In this mode, players must win minigames to climb stairs. The player who reaches on the top first wins. *Garden Battle: The players must get puzzle pieces to fill their gardens winning minigames. The player who completes it first wins. *Choice Challenge: All the players choose three minigames from a group of five that they would like to play. These minigames are played and the player who get more points wins. *High Rollers: In this mode, the players must win minigames to roll a Dice Block to pass through a panel floor. The player who gets 500 points first wins. *Time Attack: The player must try to win 10 minigames as fast as he or she can. *Boss Rush: The players must defeat a series of bosses to win, similar to Boss Rush in Bradly Party Wii. Party Mode Once again returning from previous Mario Party games, Party Mode involves the players going around the board like with the previous games, but changed due to the new gameplay mechanics of Bradly Party Wii 2. Solo Mode The game's story mode, Solo Mode involves the players traveling across all six boards to defeat Bowser and save the Mini Stars. Extras Mode In Extras Mode, the player can play through various extra minigames such as Goomba Bowling, Castle Clearout, or Shell Soccer. There is also a mode called Perspective Mode, in which the player plays through various minigames with a changed camera angle. Museum The Museum is where the player can spend Party Points on various things such as constellations, game sounds, vehicles, extra game modes, or watch the credits. Once they return a constellation into the sky, the player can go back and see it in the sky. Characters Default Bosses Other Characters Stages Minigames There are a 80 total minigames of 44 Free-for-All minigames, 10 1-vs.Rivals minigames, 10 Bowser Jr. Minigames, 14 Boss Minigames. These minigames can only be played in Extra Mode. The amount of players that can participate can vary for each minigame. These games can be played with two, three, or four players. Free-for-All Minigames Buddy Bounce Logger Heads Pinball Fall Launch Break Goomba Village Speeding Bullets Pianta Pool Chain Event Skyjinks Skipping Class Mecha Choice Jigsaw Jumble Growing Up Upward Mobility Ring Leader Smash Compactor Peak Precision 10 to Win Tuber Tug Card Smarts Toad and Go Seek Polar Extreme Goomba Bowling Tumble Temple Twist Ending Manor of Escape Player Conveyor Ballistic Beach Bumper Bubbles Flinger Painting Bomb Barge Don't Look Snow Go Piranha Patch Plunder Ground Pier Pressure Billistics Pit or Platter Thwomper Room Urn It Goomba Spotting Magma Mayhem Pizza Me, Bradly Fungi Frenzy 1-vs-Rivals Minigames Ruins Rumble Hazard Hold Line in the Sand Block and Roll Tackle Takedown Weird Wheels Spike-n-Span Hole Hogs Pix Fix Mob Sleds Bowser Jr. Minigames Meach March Bowser Pop Double Pounder Zoom Room Cage Match Crossfire Caverns Bumper Sparks Sand Trap Pair of Aces Pedal to the Paddle Boss Minigames Note: Cranky's Banana Blast and Squawks's Banana Bonus aren't actually boss minigames, since they don't appear in Boss Rush. They are categorized under boss minigames in Free Play, however. Sock It to Lakitu Whomp Stomp Deck Dry Bones Cheep Cheep Shot Spike Strike Bowser Jr. Breakdown Cranky's Banana Blast Wiggler Bounce Bombard King Bob-omb King Boo's Puzzle Attack Blooper Barrage Chain Chomp Romp Bowser's Block Battle Squawks's Banana Bonus Extra Minigames Castle Clearout Shell Soccer Goomba Bowling Perspective Mode Items *Slow Dice Block *0-1 Dice Block *1-2-3 Dice Block *4-5-6 Dice Block *1-10 Dice Block *Mini Stars *Mini Ztars *Green Shells *Bananas *Banana Bunches *Z-Bananas Spaces When a player lands on a space, something is going to happen. Each space has its own effect, but like in previous''Mario Party'' games, every space is colour-coded. The colour of the space will tell what kind of event is going to happen. *Normal Spaces **'Blue Spaces' - Triggers good events and will help the player who landed on it. **'Red Spaces' - Trigger bad events and will hinder the player who landed on it. **'Green Spaces' - Neutral spaces that often lets one or all players attend an event that can either help or hinder the player. **'Yellow Spaces' - Trigger minigames when landed on. **'White Spaces' - Adds Mini Stars to the Jackpot on the Bowser Station board. *Star Spaces **'Mini Star Spaces' - Gives Mini Stars to the player who landed on it. **'Mini Ztar Spaces' - Takes Mini Stars from the player who landed on it. If the player moves over a space with a half cross on it, he or she automatically stops at that space and an event starts. The only two spaces of this kind are the Boss Space and the Captain Event Space. Because of the new rules in Mario Party 9, there are many new spaces introduced. Some old spaces returned as well, but some have a different effect (for example the Blue Space). With a total of 21 different kind of spaces, Mario Party 9 has the most spaces of the series. Also for the first time in the Mario Party series, some spaces are unique for a specific board. Here is a list of all the spaces in the game, with what kind of effect they have. References to Other Games *''Super Mario Bros.: A extract of the overworld theme is in the song "Freshen Up!" (played in the minigame Speeding Bullets), also the song "Super-Duper Mario Bros." features the complete theme (played in Castle Clearout and Shell Soccer), plus the music in the Minigame mode Choice Challenge is a remix of the underworld theme. The bridge tiles during Goomba Bowlingare very similar to the stones in the overworld levels. *Super Mario World: A extract from the music of the Results screen of the boards is a remix of the overworld theme. Also Bowser appears with his Koopa Clown Car. *Mario Kart: A lightning bolt appears in King Boo's Puzzle Attack *Super Mario 64: The music when Bowser appears to initiate a Boss Battle is the beginning of the Koopa's Road theme. *Luigi's Mansion: King Boo is a boss. Also, Boo's Horror Castle resembles the mansion. *Super Mario Sunshine: A Pianta appears in the minigame Pianta Pool. *Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: The vehicle from DK's Jungle Ruins resembles the DK Jumbo. *Mario Party Advance: The game uses a vehicle to move on the board. Also, Toad Mobile, the default vehicle from Toad Road resembles the car from this game. *Super Mario Galaxy: The Ground Pound Switch icon appears on Wiggler's body segments and on Whomp's back. Also the Luma music of some Bowser Jr. minigames is a remix of Bowser Jr.'s theme of the game. Voice clips reused from this game include Boo's. The concept of underwater shell riding (used in the Cheep Cheep Boss Battle) is taken from this game and its sequel. *Mario Party DS: Step It Up is a minigame mode, and it was also in DS. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Many of the environments and minigames in the game are based on the worlds of this game, including the background of the minigame Upward Mobility. Yellow Toad and Blue Toad also reappear as the hosts of the game. The design of the Ice Flower of this game appears in King Boo's Puzzle Attack. Bowser Jr. appears in his Koopa Clown Car. Also some of the Bowser Jr. Minigames music is a remix of Bowser Jr.'s battle music in this game. Toad houses also appear, in the style that they did in this game. The character stances are also from this game. *Super Mario Galaxy 2: In the minigame Logger Heads, a group of Whittles appear. They also appear in the Step It Up minigame mode in the background of the tree, and they congratulate the winner when they reach the top of the tree. The setting of the boss minigame Bowser's Block Battle is similar to the areas where Mario would meet Bowser in the game. The hammers Bowser Jr. uses in Bowser Jr. Breakdown are similar to the ones used byMegahammer. The concept of underwater shell riding used in a boss batlle is from this game and its prequel. *Super Mario 3D Land'': In the minigame Goomba Spotting, the Goomba Tower enemy returns and binoculars interface resembles the one used when Mario or Luigi looks through thebinoculars. Graphics and a few elements are borrowed as well. Names in Other Languages Category:Bradly Party Series Category:Wii Games Category:Games